Would you care to take some tea?
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Eté 1995. Terrible accident chez les Dursleys, besoin urgent d'argent. Vont chez Grand'Ma Evans. Là Harry fait une rencontre inattendue...


Assis à son bureau, Harry suait, s'énervait, arrachait des parchemins entiers, et soupirait d'exaspération

Titre : Would you care to take some tea ?

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages exceptée Jane Evans appartiennent à la très peu connue et qui gagnerait à être découverte Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Mon histoire se déroule durant l'été suivant la 5ème année du jeune Héros Harry Potter. Mais l'histoire prends en compte TOUS les tomes. Les spoilers peuvent paraître indécelable à qui n'a pas lu les tomes 6 et 7, mais par mesure de précaution, je préfère dire qu'ils sont là.

Le titre quant à lui, est inspiré d'une interview de Sir Paul McCartney, où il parle de sa chanson « English Tea ». _Such a nice Song, you should listen to it… )_

J'ai tout dit. Bonne lecture.

oOo

Assis à son bureau, Harry suait, s'énervait, arrachait des parchemins entiers, et soupirait d'exaspération. Il relut pour la énième fois l'énoncé qu'il cherchait à comprendre depuis une heure :

« Si on considère que les effets des yeux de Gobelins pilés sont renforcés de manière exponentielle si ils sont utilisés lors de la pleine lune, mesurez les effets d'une potion de Réchauffement sur un sujet en hypothermie, en prenant en compte la fonte des glaces depuis 1945 et le régime alimentaire du sujet. »

Quelques techniques de respirations tibétaines, quelques hurlements et quelques feuilles arrachées plus tard, Harry décida d'abandonner, pour se plonger dans son dernier magasine de Quidditch.

Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour continuer cette matière qu'il détestait tant? Snape les avait bien entendu assommés de travail pour les vacances, et Harry le maudissait tandis que son cher cousin passait ses journées à se prélasser au bord de la petite piscine familiale.

Ajoutons à cela le deuil de son Parrain, un mage noir en liberté cherchant à le tuer, et aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier, tout en cet été plus que morose rendait Harry furieux.

Il chercha à se concentrer sur le tout dernier Nimbus multifonctions sorti la semaine précédente, et se détendit peu à peu.

Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée, car brusquement, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Le survivant saisit sa baguette et se précipita vers la source du bruit, prêt à n'importe quelle attaque de son pire ennemi.

Il s'approcha de l'escalier et tendit la tête, pour voir son oncle affalé au sol, au niveau du dessous, au milieu des débris de ce qui avait été anciennement la rampe blanche et on ne peut plus propre de l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive.

« Un problème Oncle Vernon ? » demanda Harry dans une fausse sollicitude.

« A ton avis espèce d'idiot ! »

Il tenta difficilement de se relever, s'acharnant à soulever son corps massif, et Pétunia sortit de la cuisine et poussa un cri strident lorsqu'elle constata la catastrophe.

« Vernon ! Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant avec désespoir la quantité poussière que l'incident avait provoquée.

« J'ai trébuché et j'ai tenté de me rattraper à la rampe quand… »

Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir hurler de rire à sa convenance… Il s'imaginait la scène avec une réalité si saisissante qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire, à tel point que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son Oncle l'appela de sa voix imposante, et Harry fut forcé de se contenir en descendant voir sa « famille » qui l'attendait en bas, siégeant à la table à manger, tel un conseil d'administration sinistre.

« Bien, commença Vernon en parfait chef de famille. Suite à cet accident malencontreux… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et son regard s'attarda sur la bosse proéminente que son Oncle arborait désormais sur sa face violacée, mais Vernon continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Il est évident que nous devons faire des travaux dans cette maison… Seulement… Dudley, mon grand, pourrais-tu arrêter de manger tes pop-corn pendant que je parle ? »

L'adolescent gargantuesque stoppa son mouvement machinal d'absorption de glucides, regarda son père d'un air bovin, et mis le paquet de pop-corn de côté, en lorgnant de temps en temps dessus, tandis que sa mère lui faisait des louanges pour son courage et que son père continuait son élocution.

« Seulement, suite aux différents achats que nous avons faits, et principalement suite aux travaux faits dans la chambre de Harry pendant son absence… »

« Des travaux ? » demanda ce dernier, déconcerté. « Si tu parles de la tapisserie, c'est uniquement parce que la tante Pétunia veut assortir avec … »

« Soit un petit peu reconnaissant pour tout le bien que nous t'apportons ! » le coupa Vernon, sa bosse commençant à se violacer bizarrement. Harry eut un sourire cynique et se tut, laissant son Oncle poursuivre.

« Il devient donc évident que nous avons besoin d'argent. Pétunia et moi avons donc décidé d'aller voir votre Grand-mère, et ainsi récupérer l'argent qu'elle nous doit depuis quelques années… »

Il eut un sourire de contentement, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le « votre » :

« _Notre_ Grand-mère ? Depuis quand la vieille Beth est ma grand-mère ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma chère maman sur ce ton là, sale petit avorton ! Je ne parlais pas d'elle, mais bien entendu de la mère de Pétunia. »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, et son air se renfrogna plus qu'à l'habitude.

« J'ignorais que ma Grand-mère maternelle était encore en vie, merci de me l'avoir signalé… »

« Encore eut-il fallu que je veuille avoir affaire avec elle ! cracha Pétunia. Je n'existe plus pour elle, et elle n'est rien dans ma vie et c'est très bien comme cela ! »

« Peut-être pour toi, mais c'est la mère de ma mère, et par conséquent ma famille ! »

« En tout cas, ce n'est plus la mienne ! »

« Pétunia chérie, intervint l'oncle Vernon, je te rappelle qu'il va falloir aller la voir pour récupérer la part d'héritage de ton père, dans le but de réparer ce foutu escalier, il faut donc que tu y montres un petit peu de bonne volonté… »

Il prit un air obséquieux, ses yeux porcins se plissèrent, et sa femme soupira. Harry emmagasinait peu à peu toutes les informations…

« Euh attendez… Quand tu parles de « son père », ça veut dire mon grand père, mais… Mais… Il est mort quand ? »

« Il y a 3 mois environ » répondit Vernon avec un geste nonchalant de la main, comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose sans réelle importance.

« Et vous m'avez rien dit ? Vous m'avez même pas parlé de son existence ! Mais… Mais je rêve !! »

Harry s'était levé et sa main s'approchait de sa poche : il se retenait de justesse de lancer un sort à la tête de son Oncle. A la place il se contenta de crier.

« Je vous demandais pas d'aller les voir ! Mais au moins les connaître ! Ils avaient quoi comme problèmes ? Ils étaient « normaux » eux, non ? » fit-il en crachant le « normaux ».

« Silence mon garçon, l'avertit Vernon, ou tu ne viens pas avec nous à l'impasse du Tisseur ! »

Harry se tut en serrant les poings de frustration. Il fulminait de rage contre son oncle et sa tante pour leur silence, mais mourrait d'envie de faire la connaissance de la mère de sa mère. Il se contenta donc de demander : « L'impasse du Tisseur ? »

« C'est là qu'elle habite. Mrs Jane Evans. Bon allez, on ne va pas tarder plus, préparez vos affaires, on y va ! »

Dudley, qui prenait la discussion en route, demanda en marmonnant :

« Quessispasse ? »

« On va chez Mamie, mon grand, va te préparer… »

« Cool ! Je vais avoir des gâteaux ! »

« Non, fit Pétunia, on va chez _l'autre_ Mamie, Dudleynouchet ! »

Une heure plus tard, la voiture familiale des Dursleys déboucha dans une rue sinistre et noire de la suie qui sortait de l'usine de charbon siégeant au dessus du quartier. La pluie tombait dru depuis une demi heure et les essuie-glaces de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon continuait leur danse machinale de va et vient. Les maisons de briques se ressemblaient toutes, et il avait ralenti la marche pour déchiffrer les numéros situés près de chacun des portails.

Il tendait le cou comme il le pouvait et plissait des yeux tandis que Pétunia gardait la tête dans sa main, comme en proie à une terrible migraine.

« Quand je pense que j'ai grandi dans ce trou à rat… » se lamentait-elle.

« Ça me parait étonnant que ta mère n'ai jamais voulu déménager. Je ne pourrais pas rester plus d'une journée dans cet endroit sinistre… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! Je dois être la seule de ma famille à avoir un minimum de classe, d'éducation et d'ambition… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. Il regardait les maison de briques rouges défiler, et appréciait de plus en plus le quartier, certes peu aisé, peu vivant, mais tellement moins aseptisé que le Privet Drive. Par moment, il se disait qu'il avait grandi dans une clinique. Et encore, ce devait être plus vivant.

Mais ce qui réjouissait Harry pour le moment, c'était le fait que Pétunia déteste sa mère, ce qui rendait fort probable le fait que ce soit une personne adorable, intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, aimante, et excentrique juste ce qu'il faut, comme le sont toutes les bonnes grand-mères du monde.

Pétunia continuait à se féliciter de sa réussite sociale et de la vie pitoyable qu'avait eu sa soeur quand Vernon pila.

« C'est bien le 32 ? »

Pétunia acquiesça et Vernon commença à se garer. Une fois cela effectué, ils sortirent tous de la voiture et se précipitèrent sous le porche pour s'abriter. Vernon épousseta son lourd manteau, Dudley rangea son walkman, Pétunia arrangea sa coiffure et Harry se contenta de contempler la rue en imaginant quelle aurait pu être l'enfance de sa mère dans un tel quartier.

« Harry ! Coiffe toi ! Sois un peu présentable ! rugit sa tante. Je n'ai pas fait 50 miles pour rien ! Il faut qu'elle nous reçoive le mieux possible ! »

Le survivant aplatit du mieux qu'il pu ses cheveux rebelles, et réajusta ses lunettes, en pestant intérieurement contre ce décorum hypocrite et indécent.

Vernon appuya sur la sonnette et les trois Dursleys sortirent de leur répertoire leur sourire « VRP-Bonjour-madame-je-suis-sure-que-vous-allez-adorer-nos-perceuses-dernière-génération ! ».

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, qui regardait les arrivants d'un air émerveillé. Elle avait la mâchoire tremblante, la main sur la bouche et des yeux commençant à se brouiller, elle tendit les bras vers Pétunia en bredouillant :

« Pétunia… Tu… ça fait si longtemps ! »

Elle la serra dans ses bras, encore ébranlée tandis que Pétunia réprimait une mine de dégoût. Son mari l'exhorta par gestes à dire quelque chose.

« Je… Je suis contente de te voir aussi maman… » fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle lâcha sa fille et se tourna avec joie vers Dudley et l'embrassa.

« Oh Dudley ! Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière photo que ta mère m'a envoyée ! »

(« C'est normal elle date d'il y a 10 ans » marmonna cette dernière.)

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Harry et il put enfin la détailler.

De taille moyenne, elle avait des cheveux cendrés, légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Pétunia, parsemés de gris, coupés au carré. Légèrement maquillée, elle semblait faire partie de cette catégorie de Sexagénaires qui ont encore gardé l'énergie de leurs 20 ans. De plus, elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et par conséquent que lui-même.

Elle pris son visage dans ses mains, et Harry lui adressa un franc sourire.

« Et tu dois être Harry ! Je reconnais la tignasse de mon foutu beau-fils ! » fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je… Ravi de vous rencontrer… » Balbutia le survivant.

« Tadaa… Pas de ça avec moi. Tu me dis Tu, et tu m'appelles Mamie. Pas Mémé, ça fait vieux. »

Elle salua Vernon, et les détailla tous les 4, sans savoir où donner de la tête.

« Oh, Pety chérie, tu as minci en 15 ans il me semble non ? Tu rayonnes. Et Dudley ! Comme tu es grand ! Quel âge ça te fait maintenant ? »

Dudley réfléchit quelques instants à cette question, et Harry répondit à sa place, pour lui éviter une surchauffe des neurones.

« 16 ans. Comme moi. Enfin, je les aurais dans 3 semaines. »

Sa grand-mère se tourna vers lui.

« Oh Harry ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était justement pour ton anniversaire ! Je n'ai jamais compris l'utilité d'un balai magique, mais tu étais absolument a-do-ra-ble dessus ! »

Harry rosit légèrement et lui adressa un sourire timide, tandis que Dudley cherchait à savoir pourquoi on ne lui disait pas qu'il avait été a-do-ra-ble, et pourquoi il n'entendait pas la phrase magique « _Tiens mon Duddy, voilà un chèque, tu t'achèteras ce que tu voudras avec !_ » que toutes les Grand-mères étaient sensées prononcer.

Son père, quant à lui, était furieux d'entendre parler juste sous son nez de balai magique, mais continuait d'arborer son sourire « Mais bien sûr belle maman adorée ! ».

Elle les fit rentrer dans la maison. Harry fut surpris de l'odeur de propre qui régnait dans ce lieu. Pas une odeur aseptisée, comme chez sa tante, mais une odeur de propre, de lavande, de bien être. Ce lieu semblait, rien que par sa tapisserie champêtre, son odeur, son mélange ancien et moderne dans la décoration, respirer le confort, la tranquillité et la douceur. Harry n'avait ressenti cette quiétude uniquement au Terrier. Mais tandis que la maison des Weasley sentait la magie à plein nez, il n'y avait rien du monde sorcier dans celle-ci. Harry vit un téléphone, des manteaux moldus accrochés au portemanteau… Tout ici était moldu, mais il s'y dégageait une ambiance particulière.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration, que 3 immenses manteaux atterrirent sur lui. Les Dursleys n'avaient pas pris la peine de chercher un portemanteau et s'étaient débarrassés de cet encombrement de la manière la plus aisée qu'il soit. Dans cet enchevêtrement de vêtements, Harry ne distinguait plus rien, et essayait de s'en dépêtrer, en résistant aux poids des plus que volumineux manteaux des Baleines qu'étaient son oncle et son cousin.

Il arrivait à s'en défaire peu à peu, quand il entendit la voix de sa grand-mère s'écrier :

« Viens voir, Severus, qui vient d'arriver ! »

Harry s'immobilisa, craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

Elle avait bien dit « Severus » ?

LE Severus ?

…

S… Snape ??

Il en eut la respiration coupée, et personne ne put voir sa mâchoire inférieure pendre au bas de son visage, ni ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise, l'incompréhension, la… le… Mais _Snape_ ??

Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. Il fallait que toutes les personnes qu'il haïssait soient regroupées le même jour dans la même maison ! Mais… Mais comment expliquer que… Que _lui _? Se retrouve _ici_ ? C'était tellement improbable et incohérent que Harry se dit que quelqu'un d'autre sur Terre portait ce prénom…

Il entendit des bruits de pas et la voix mielleuse de son professeur de Potion :

« Pétunia ! Je dois dire qu'il s'agit d'une _excellente_ surprise… » fit-il avec ironie.

Et meeeerde.

C'était bien lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais… Mais comment expliquer que… Que… Des secrets, toujours des secrets ! Mais sa vie ne pouvait pas se dérouler normalement par moments ? Et ces bordel de manteaux qui… Au bord de l'asphyxie, Harry parvint enfin à se dégager de leur emprise, et Snape l'aperçut.

Il lui lança un regard noir, et eut un rictus mauvais.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, bien sur. Le _fameux_ Harry Potter est là… »

Harry ne détourna pas des yeux, et tenta d'exprimer toute sa haine en un seul regard. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop à exprimer. Il voulait lui dire rien que par les yeux : Je sais. Je sais que tu te réjouis de la mort de Sirius. Je sais que tu as œuvré pour ça. Je sais que tu méritais ce que mon père te faisait, je sais que tu étais de cette sorte d'immonde Slytherins, imbus d'eux-mêmes et fiers de leur sang… Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là, ce que ta sale tête fiche ici, chez ma « sang de bourbe » de mère, comme tu dirais…

Son combat visuel fut interrompu par la voix de son Oncle qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu se tournait vers son neveu, et non pas vers le « _fameux_ Dudley Dursley » :

« Pétunia chérie, c'est un ami à toi ? »

Cette dernière resta interdite. Snape les toisa tous les 4 du regard, renifla dédaigneusement et répondit :

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, disons que… On se connaissait. »

Pétunia lui lança un regard noir, et tandis que Harry posait les satanés manteaux à leur place, sa Grand-mère revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées 4 tasses et une théière.

« Nous étions en train de prendre le thé avec Severus. Peut-être que vous voudriez vous joindre à nous ? »

Visiblement, cela n'enchantait guère les nouveaux arrivants.

Pétunia semblait fortement incommodée par la présence de son « ancienne connaissance », et Vernon dévisageait l'homme d'un air courroucé, en demandant de temps en temps à l'oreille de sa femme : « Mais tu as vu comment il est accoutré ? Tu… Tu le connais d'où ? »

Harry n'avait aucune envie de « prendre le thé » avec son professeur honnis, et seul Dudley semblait enchanté par les petits gâteaux qu'il avait aperçus sur le plateau.

Néanmoins, Pétunia ressortit son sourire hypocrite, et tous s'assirent autour de la petite table ronde qui siégeait au centre du Living Room.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec incrédulité son Professeur et Jane Evans commença à servir ses convives.

« Alors… Racontez moi tout. Que faites vous dans la vie, cher Vernon ? »

Celui-ci gonfla son torse et répondit avec fierté « J'ai un haut poste chez Grunnings, une entreprise de Perceuses ».

Jane lui sourit poliment en marmonnant un « oh, ce doit être … absolument passionnant. Pety, un sucre ou deux ? »

Pétunia lui répondit en un murmure et resta silencieuse.

Jane se tourna ensuite vers ses petits fils :

« Dites moi mes grands, vous étudiez où ? Harry, je suppose que tu es comme ta maman ? »

Il se détourna de sa contemplation de Snape, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Vernon le devança :

« Dudley est dans un prestigieux Collège de Surrey. Harry quant à lui, n'est fort heureusement pas comme sa mère… Il va à St Brutus, une école pour les cas désespérés. »

Pétunia croisait les doigts pour que ce mensonge soit cru, et Severus eut un rictus, mais ne put réprimer un air surpris et quelque peu courroucé.

« Hin hin, très drôle. Fit Harry. Oui, mamie, je suis un sorcier. Je vais à Poudlard. »

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et Vernon le dévisagea d'un air ahuri et commença à le menacer du doigt :

« Comment oses-tu prononcer ce mot ? Qui plus est devant un inconnu ? De quoi on a l'air nous ? Tu… Tu… Cesse de dire des âneries ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et crut apercevoir sur le visage de Snape un sourire amusé.

« Un sorcier !? Et puis quoi encore ! » s'exclama Vernon. Il se tourna vers Snape : « Excusez-le, il est quelque peu, disons… 'imaginatif'… Et je te rappelle mon garçon, que la MAGIE ça N'EXISTE PAS ! »

Il continuait de pointer son neveu du doigt, alors que Pétunia lui tapotait le bras avec résignation, marmonnant un « Te fatigue pas Vernon… Te fatigue pas… » très las.

Elle massa ensuite ses tempes de ses deux majeurs en répétant inlassablement « Pense à l'escalier. Ne t'en vas pas… Pense à l'escalier. Un tout beau. Tout neuf… Blanc… »

Harry, quant à lui, réprima en vain un fou rire face au doigt pointé de son Oncle continuant de lui expliquer que si il « continuait à expliquer des histoires de chaudrons et de balais magiques il irait voir un psy, et que pour une fois il devrait se contenir car il était entouré de gens 'normaux '… » et face au regard amusé de Snape.

« Pas d'insolence devant moi, Harry ! » rugit l'oncle Vernon, voyant que le brun se gondolait.

Il s'était levé brusquement et son corps massif renversa quelques tasses dans la précipitation.

Pétunia qui manqua d'être brûlée recula, Severus resta impassible et Vernon somma son neveu d'aller vite chercher un chiffon et de nettoyer.

Harry sortit sa baguette, refusant l'humiliation qu'aurait été de nettoyer quelque chose devant Snape, sur ordre de son Oncle, et lança un « _récurvite_ ».

Vernon resta bouche bée, oublia de se rasseoir. Il semblait enclin à hurler et l'étrangler et Harry jugea plus sage de l'effrayer un petit peu pour prévenir la catastrophe.

Il espérait juste que Snape l'aide un peu, il y avait un mince espoir : il semblait haïr Pétunia autant qu'il le haïssait.

Harry se rassit donc et se tourna vers le Maître des Potions :

« Dites moi, Professeur, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien compris dans l'exercice que vous nous avez donné… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ? »

Vernon devint blanc comme un linge.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que ce type est… Est… Un de tes profs ? Un… Un comme toi ? »

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ça avait marché. Vernon se ratatinait sur sa chaise face au regard de Severus Snape, maître des Potions, pire cauchemar des élèves de Poudlard depuis 16 ans, et ancien Mangemort.

« Ah mais oui, s'exclama Jane, j'oubliais que tu travaillais à Poudlard, Severus ! Vous devez donc bien vous connaître avec Harry ! »

Severus eut un rictus, tandis que Harry murmurait pour lui un « mouai, Hélas… ».

« J'essayerai de vous aider, Potter, répondit Snape, mais je doute que vos capacités mentales proches du néant puissent comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce que je vais tenter de vous expliquer. »

Du Snape tout craché. Tout du moins, n'ayant pas nié, il l'avait aidé à s'éviter les foudres de son Oncle, et il lui en était quelque peu reconnaissant. Autant qu'on puisse être reconnaissant de quelque chose envers Snape… Il n'allait pas se mettre à le trouver sympathique, fallait pas pousser le troll dans les orties…

« Et… Vous enseignez quoi ? » se risqua Vernon, voulant revenir dans les bonnes grâce de la discussion. Il donna un coup de coude à sa femme, pour qu'elle y mette un peu plus de bonne volonté.

Snape lui répondit avec mépris :

« Les Potions. »

Vernon éclata de rire :

« Les Potions ? »

« Les Potions. » Confirma Snape, agacé.

« Les Potions !! T'entends ça, Pety ? Les potions ! Vous… Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une matière où vous découpez des ailes de chauve-souris et touillez des marmites ? »

Son rire s'emplifia, et le regard de Severus s'assombrit, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Pétunia pâlit, Harry se surprit à craindre pour la vie de son Oncle, et le silence s'installa, hormis les éclats de rire de Vernon, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Même Dudley, sentant la température atmosphérique chuter de 20 degrés, s'arrêta de mâcher son biscuit et contempla la scène.

Snape balançait des Avada Kedavra et des Doloris par la simple force de son regard et le rire gras de Vernon mourut dans une toux étranglée et coincée.

« Je… Euh… Je … Ce doit être… Hum… interessant… » fit-il en s'épongeant la sueur avec un mouchoir et priant pour que ce mec bizarre cesse de le regarder comme si il avait était une mouche à qui il aurait voulu arracher les ailes.

« Je me souviens, commença Jane, désirant réchauffer l'atmosphère, que c'était la matière préférée de Lily. »

C'était la première fois que son nom arrivait dans la discussion. Harry tenta d'interroger du regard son professeur, se doutant qu'il y avait un rapport entre le fait que sa mère eut aimé les potions et sa présence ici, mais n'eut en réponse qu'un regard noir.

Pétunia porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, la vida, et bougonna. Visiblement, elle détestait entendre sa mère parler de sa sœur.

« Pétunia, si je me souviens bien, toi, tu adorais les maths. Tu étais même très douée ! »

Cette dernière se redressa sur sa chaise et pris un air faussement modeste. Sa mère lui sourit doucement, et la fille prit un de ses affreux sourires pincés pour lui répondre.

« Dis moi, Harry, quelle est ta matière préférée ? » fit sa grand-mère, se tournant vers son petit-fils.

« Je dirais la défense contre les forces du mal… »

« Malgré l'incompétence de tous les professeurs qui se sont succédés à Poudlard depuis les 5 dernières années ? » demanda Snape en relevant un sourcil.

« Le professeur Lupin fut un excellent professeur ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oui, surtout les soirs de pleines lunes… »

« Puis je vous signale que je n'apprécie pas une matière pour celui qui l'enseigne… La preuve : j'ai continué les Potions. »

Snape fusilla Harry du regard et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, quand, sentant que la situation allait s'échauffer, Jane se tourna vers son autre petit fils et lui demanda :

« Et toi, Dudley, quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

« Euh… Le sport. »

Snape dévisagea le jeune garçon, se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi imposant pouvait pratiquer un quelconque sport. Mais de toute façon, se dit il, il aurait été tout aussi étonné si il avait entendu « la littérature » ou « la biologie ».

« Et quels genres de sports ? » demanda sa grand-mère, quelque peu étonnée, elle aussi.

« Oh, des sports collectifs. » répondit Pétunia, se décidant à revenir à l'attaque pour « séduire maman pour des soussous dans la popoche. »

« Dudley a un grand esprit de camaraderie… » Fit Vernon, tapotant la tête de son fils avec amour.

Harry se dit soudainement qu'il allait tout faire pour que ces sales moldus hypocrites et obséquieux ne puissent en aucun cas avoir ce qu'ils voulaient en dupant une pauvre femme qui ne voyait dans cette collation que le bonheur de retrouver sa fille et ses petits fils.

Il se tourna alors vers sa Grand-mère et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Son premier jeu favori fut la 'chasse au Harry', mais il a arrêté une fois que j'ai pu commencer à me défendre. »

Il sortit sa baguette, mimant le geste de jeter un sort, et faisant sursauter son Oncle.

« Après, il a trouvé un autre jeu charmant, le 'tabassage de gamins de 10 ans'. Comme vous voyez, c'est fair-play, sain et courageux. »

« J'en connais d'autres, adeptes de « sports » dans ce genre… » fit innocemment Snape, mais regardant intensément Harry.

« J'avoue que mon père, quand il a inventé la 'chasse au Severus', ne devait pas avoir toutes ses capacités mentales en place. J'espère qu'il a fini par les avoir, parce que sinon, si ma mère a accepté de l'épouser, c'est qu'elle devait être sincèrement demeurée, et ça m'embête de penser ça. Je me suis toujours raccroché à l'espoir que ma mère était la seule personne sensée dans ma famille. »

Il se tourna ostensiblement vers les Dursleys qui ne comprirent pas le sous-entendu.

A la place, il sentait le regard assassin de Snape sur lui. Celui-ci avait une respiration plus rapide qu'à l'habitude et contractait son poing de fureur.

« En effet votre père n'avait que peu de capacités mentales, les seules nécessaires pour savoir se décoiffer convenablement ou attraper un vif d'or… »

Malgré lui, Harry sourit, amusé.

Snape lui, serrait maintenant des dents.

« Mais, continua-t-il, vous avez raison de penser que votre mère était la seule personne sensée de votre famille. »

Harry releva un sourcil interrogateur, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il se contenta alors de sourire, mais n'eut aucun retour de la part de son professeur.

La situation le perturbait. Ne pas comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait l'agaçait, et il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait aucun indice de la part de Snape. Qu'importe, il allait connaître ses secrets et ce qu'il voulait, le Corbeau…

Il vit soudain sa grand-mère se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, il s'empressa de la rejoindre, s'exclamant un « attends, je vais t'aider » peu crédible.

« Dis, mamie, je peux te poser une question ? » fit-il, en faisant semblant de ranger un peu de vaisselle.

« Bien sûr, fit-elle, en sortant du frigo une grande tarte…

« Tiens, je me suis souvenue que j'avais ça en réserve, je pense que ça devrait leur faire plaisir… Ton cousin a l'air d'avoir un de ces appétits ! »

« Euh oui… Il a toujours été comme ça… Je … euh… »

« Ah oui, Harry. Ta question ? »

Harry baissa la voix, et se pencha à l'oreille de son aïeule :

« Je… Que… Snape ! » parvint-il enfin à formuler.

« Ah, Severus ! » Répondit sa Grand-mère, avec un sourire. « Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, hein ? »

Elle commença à découper la tarte, comptant distraitement le nombre de part.

« Il me hait, et ce depuis le premier jour où il m'a vu. Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de Voldemort… En fait j'ai compris que c'était à cause de mon père… Sale rancunier. Il ne supporte pas que mon père lui ait sauvé la vie… Il est trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître… Il… Je le hais ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien si vous faisiez un minimum d'effort… »

Harry manqua de casser la vaisselle qu'il rangeait. A la place, il dévisagea sa grand-mère, se demandant si il fallait l'interner d'urgence ou si elle plaisantait.

« Je t'assure. Et cesse de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un mérou. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il haïssait ma mère ! »

« Allons, comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ! Il ne l'a jamais haïe… » Elle sourit avec indulgence, et se dirigea, avec sa tarte, vers le salon.

« Il la haïssait, simplement parce qu'elle était née de parents moldus. J'ignore ce qu'il fiche ici, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas par amitié ! Il doit manigancer quelque chose, c'est sur. »

« Harry, fit-elle gravement et en baissant la voix. Ne juge pas Severus sur son attitude ou sa Marque. Soit un peu plus intelligent. »

Mais Harry ne se soucia pas de ce qu'elle disait, et continua, en haussant même le ton, pour être sûr d'être entendu.

« Mais je l'ai vu ! Entendu ! Sa pensine ne peut pas mentir, je l'ai vu l'insulter, alors qu'elle était simplement venue l'aider ! Même dans ces moments là il a gardé ses préjugés moyenâgeux et digne du vile Serpentard qu'il est et qu'il a toujours été ! Et ne dit pas que je me suis trompé. J'ai bien entendu. Il l'a traitée de la pire insulte qui soit pour un sorcier, il l'a traitée de Sang De Bourbe !»

Le bruit d'une chaise dont on se lève brusquement se fit entendre, et Snape apparut. Il ne daigna pas jeter un regard à Harry, et remercia simplement son hôte et en prit congé. Ses mains tremblaient furieusement, mais il gardait un air froid et hautain, et il partit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Jane Evans eut un air peiné et elle se contenta de dire froidement à son petit-fils :

« Tu es un idiot Harry… Ta mère était plus compréhensive que ça… »

Elle alla ensuite dans le salon, pour rejoindre les Dursleys qui se sentaient quelques peu perdus face aux précédents évènements. Harry resta immobile, pendant de longues secondes, enfin, il accourut vers sa grand-mère et lui demanda, sans laisser transparaître une quelconque animosité :

« Pourquoi est-il venu ? Je… J'aimerais juste comprendre. »

« Sers-toi de ton cerveau… » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit. Elle sortit ensuite une enveloppe de sa poche, et la tendit à Harry.

« J'ai retrouvé ça récemment, elle n'a jamais été envoyée. C'est l'écriture de ta mère, et comme elle était destinée à Severus, je l'ai fait venir. Il est parti si vite qu'il l'a oubliée. »

Harry hocha la tête et pris la lettre, lut l'adresse, caressant des doigts l'écriture fine de sa mère, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il sourit : il faisait les mêmes S qu'elle.

Sortant soudainement de sa rêverie, il partit précipitamment, courant, mais gardant la précieuse lettre entre ses mains. Les rues étaient vides, et la pluie avait cessé. Il inspecta des yeux le pâté de maison, et aperçut rapidement la silhouette caractéristique de son Professeur de Potion, et courut à sa rencontre.

Celui-ci, l'entendant l'appeler, accéléra le pas sans se retourner, mais Harry parvint malgré tout à le rattraper.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il lui tendit sa lettre, devant marcher à reculons pour être en face de lui, car Snape avançait toujours, cherchant parfois même à le contourner, à l'éviter.

« Vous… Vous aviez oublié ça. »

Snape lui arracha des mains l'enveloppe, et attrapa Harry par le col. Et, articulant chaque syllabe, il lui dit dans un souffle :

« Ne vous mêlez plus de ma vie, Potter. »

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

Aucun sarcasme, aucune ironie, aucune pitié. La simple candeur de la question et le seul désir de comprendre.

Snape relâcha Harry et resta silencieux.

« Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ? » Répéta-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça… ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Vous me haïssez, et je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Visiblement, c'est quelque chose de plus grave qu'un simple caleçon grisâtre dévoilé. Aussi, je ne connais presque rien de ma mère. Je connais les amis de mon père, je sais qu'il a été attrapeur, animagus et Maraudeur… Mais je ne sais pratiquement rien sur ma mère. Je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir. Ses cours préférés, ses petits défauts, son magasin préféré à Pré-au-lard, ses amis… J'ai besoin de la connaître. Et visiblement, ça doit passer par comprendre la relation que vous entreteniez avec elle… »

Snape ne disait toujours rien, il avait détourné le regard et se mordait la lèvre.

« Vous l'aimiez ? » retenta Harry.

Severus marmonna un simple « Non, bien sûr que non. », qui sembla mourir dans sa gorge, et le voile de nostalgie et de peine qui était apparu sur ses yeux le trahissait.

L'attention de Harry retomba sur l'enveloppe, que Severus tenait toujours entre ses mains.

« Vous devriez peut-être l'ouvrir. » L'intima Harry en désignant la lettre du menton.

« Vous croyez ? » Répondit Severus avec le début d'un sourire.

« Depuis le temps… » Sourit Harry à son tour. Snape s'exécuta, et, tremblant et quelque peu maladroit, il décacheta l'enveloppe, et en sortit une carte représentant un paysage… Des vignes, Harry crut voir.

Il lut silencieusement, son expression changeant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, passant d'un pincement de lèvres à un léger sourire.

« Alors ? demanda Harry. Des bonnes nouvelles ? »

La voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, il lui répondit :

« Elle… Elle est en vacances en France, avec ses parents, et elle me raconte à quel point la Bourgogne est une belle région. Ensuite, elle m'explique qu'elle ne pourra pas poster la carte de France, parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé la poste sorcière, et n'a pas faire venir Martha, sa chouette de l'époque. Elle me donnera donc la lettre en main propre la veille de la rentrée, quand on fera les préparatifs. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle avait hâte de commencer le programme de 5ème année, car celui de potion avait l'air passionnant. Elle stresse un peu pour son poste de Préfète, mais est heureuse d'être tombée avec Lupin, parce que Potter s'était présenté et elle « ne pouvait supporter l'air suffisant de ce batracien à lunettes ». Dans l'ensemble, oui, ce sont des bonnes nouvelles. »

Il resta pensif, puis, sentant que ses yeux se brouillaient, il secoua la tête et se râcla la gorge :

« Tenez. Gardez la. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse grandement vous intéresser, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir grand-chose de votre mère. Puis, Pétunia n'a pas l'air du genre loquace, en ce qui concerne sa sœur… »

Harry sourit, et accepta la carte. Il murmura un faible merci, et suivit des yeux les lettres à l'encre noire de sa mère. Sans détacher son regard des lignes, il demanda :

« Et pourquoi ne vous l'a-t-elle pas donnée ? »

Severus resta pensifs quelques secondes, cherchant à se remémorer quelque chose.

« Je me souviens que dans le Poudlard express lors de notre rentrée en 5ème année, elle était catastrophée parce qu'elle avait perdu une lettre qu'elle devait me passer. Ce n'était que la 453ème fois qu'elle perdait quelque chose. Si vous la trouvez, allez à la salle des Objets Perdus à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que la moitié des objets amassés en 1000 ans appartiennent à Lily Jane Evans. »

- FIN –


End file.
